


Sworn

by Nachsie



Series: Sworn to you [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Superhero Dean, Superhero Dean Winchester, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: A month after Caspian is born, their happy family is now getting used to the hybrid baby and it's growing powers. However, when a threat comes for the baby they find their happy home tested.Can they keep their baby safe from Hollow?*Requested by purplesnurples*(third in the series folder)





	1. Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesnurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesnurples/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

Dean took a deep breath as he softly rocked Caspian in his arms, the baby was almost one month today. He was definitely more Castiel’s child than anything.  Dean eyed the child who sucked on his fingers as he blinked his big doe eyes up at Dean who looked down at him. He never expected to be a father...er...mother ever and even as a kid he thought at twenty but he was blessed with the experience. 

 

Dean blinked slowly at the child who scrunched his face in a smile at Dean. His little Caspian. His little half alien, half superhero little munchkin who literally caused a disturbance anytime he did anything. 

 

“Aren’t you all smiles today?” Dean commented as Caspian blinked happily up at Dean. “Yes, you are!” 

 

Caspian let out a happy giggle as Castiel stood in the doorway of the nursery, he had just been watching Dean care for Caspian. It was so odd how Dean accustomed to his new role as birth parent of Caspian. Dean lifted Caspian up to press kisses on his stomach causing the baby to laugh when Dean turned to take Caspian out of the room when Castiel’s presence made Dean jump.

 

“JESUS! Cas!” Dean placed a hand on his heart. “You gave me a heart attack.” 

 

“Sorry,” Castiel spoke blinking. “...did you need medical assistance?” Castiel held out his finger to take Dean’s body scan, which he only needed it to be inserted into the mouth. 

 

“No. Keep that finger away from my mouth. I don’t know where it’s been!” Dean started laughing as he swatted it away.

 

“It has been many places, Dean. This morning it was inside y-” Castiel spoke explaining but Dean silenced him with a kiss.

 

“I’m fine, weirdo.” Dean scoffed as he walked down the hall with Caspian to make sure Sam was eating breakfast. “Eat faster, stop stalling, you’re going to school.” 

 

“Ugh,” Sam spoke as he ate at a regular speed, Dean ruffled his hair before he placed Caspian into a baby rocker that was on the table. Dean went back to cleaning up the dishes as Castiel moved behind Dean he gave him a loving hug.

 

“You, stop stalling too. You’re both going to school.” Dean commented as Castiel pouted slightly, as Dean shooed him away. “I swear, I don’t know how any of you think that’s going to get past me.” 

 

Castiel moved to eat as Dean kept his eyes on Caspian who chewed on his fingers looking around, his eyes...Caspian’s eyes held the stars, held the speckles of color. This baby...there was no way he could pass as easily as a human baby. His whole eyes were purple with no iris, it looked like a galaxy in his eyes. 

 

Castiel turned Caspian who blinked at the sudden movement as Castiel slid the rocker in front of him. Castiel chewed on his food as Caspian looked at him emotionlessly, both not moving.

 

“What are they doing?” Sam eyed them, as Dean poured him more juice. Dean looked over to them. 

 

“They can communicate with their brains,” Dean stated Dean made a spooky noise as Sam looked slightly freaked. 

 

“Really?” Sam eyed him.

 

“...yeah.” Dean snickered. “But it’s just he’s just teaching him about life, little things like what dogs are and junk.” Dean moved away as Sam eyed them once more. “They download shit into each other’s brains that's how they learn.”

 

“Man, he’s so lame.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Teaching even at home.”

 

“Which you are going to be late to doing at school!” Dean waved him off as Sam went towards the car. “To the car.” Castiel blinked looking away from Caspian. “Both of you!”

 

“Going.” Castiel stood as he snatched another piece of toast before giving Dean a kiss. Dean smiled at Castiel when he only pulled away but didn’t leave. “What are your plans for today?”

 

“I’m going to the store for a bit. Then to the park with Caspian and maybe a movie.” Dean hummed loving that Castiel asked what his plans were, Castiel did have a romantic side. “Why do you ask?”

 

“...because I don’t believe Caspian should be out in public without me there,” Castiel spoke logically as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

Yeah, Castiel didn’t have one but it was okay.

 

“And here I thought you were being romantic.” Dean sighed crossing his arms.

 

“That was not my intention. However, I feel the safety of the customers and my sworn could be seen as a romantic gesture.” Castiel spoke logically. 

 

“Not really.” Dean scoffed with a laugh.

 

“I apologize for misleading you, but my statement still stands,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with Caspian.” Dean hushed Castiel as he moved to Caspian picking up the baby. Who smiled lovingly at Dean, as Dean rocked Caspian in his arms. “He doesn’t need to be locked away...”

 

“Dean.” Castiel frowned. They almost seemed to have the same conversation every day. 

 

“Caasss!” Sam poked his head from the front door. “We’re going to be lateeeee.” Sam sighed not particularly wanted to go to school but he didn’t particularly see a reason to want to stay and watch his brother and husband fight. 

 

“He’s coming.” Dean turned to talk to Sam. 

 

“Dean, Caspian is a fifth level alien race with powers we can’t even begin to imagine,” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to grab the diaper bag, but Castiel cut him off by grabbing his arm stopping him from going to his own car. “Dean, he could get someone hurt.”

 

“Caspian wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Dean scoffed as he yanked his arm back enough to damage the wall directly behind them, the movement didn’t phase him before Dean turned taking Caspian to the car before he slid him into his car seat ignoring Castiel’s attempts to talk to him, before Dean got in the car driving off leaving Castiel to sigh annoyed at his sworn for not seeing logic. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes kept moving to the baby who kept staring at him lovingly from the back seat. Castiel was stupid. Castiel was too paranoid about Caspian’s powers. Castiel was over thinking their baby’s power. Yes. Caspian was powerful, but he was  _ their  _ baby. Castiel sounded as though he wanted to lock away Caspian forever. 

 

Dean, on the other hand, wanted him in the world, just like all the other children. Learning about the world and all the things to live for. To make the world a better place. Not locked in some box...he wouldn’t let his child experience a single second of a life like he had with his parents. 

 

Sitting in bumper to bumper traffic, he sighed running his fingers through his hair, if Castiel wasn’t an ass he could have left around ten instead of seven thirty in bumper to bumper traffic. Dean turned to look Caspian who placed with a small baby teething toy in his little fat fingers before noticing Dean was looking at him and starting to giggle happily reaching for him.

 

“You are just a bundle of love and happiness. Castiel is an idiot.” Dean spoke in a high pitched happy voice as Caspian smiled chewing on the toy when a harsh hit on the front of Dean’s car made him jump turning back around to face forward. 

 

No. He didn’t rear end the person in front of him. 

 

The cars hadn’t moved. 

 

Dean stared at a medium size rock that sat in a freshly made dent on his windshield. 

 

How...did it get there? 

 

Another rock slammed into the hood of the car, Dean jumped again as a random assortment of sized rocks started falling onto the cars around him. 

 

“Caspian…” Dean breathed not sure who else to blame as he leaned forward over the front of the car to look up at the sky from the windshield. When a large boulder slammed into the glass indenting the windshield but not breaking it. Dean jumped back as Caspian started to scream in fear of the noises. “Not Caspian.” 

 

Dean got out the car quickly yanking off his seat belt as he noticed the large meteors and debris falling from a black hole in the sky. One extremely large meteor crashing into the statue of liberty, Dean’s breath hitched when he watched parts of the city just being hit with these large meteors. 

 

When he glanced up he choked out, moving to collect Caspian from the car seat. Dean yanked Caspian out from the car, as everyone bolted past him. Dean glanced up as large meteor started towards the bridge, a mother ran past him with her children. When her seven-year-old fell, started to cry for her mother.

 

“Hannah!” The mother screamed as Dean moved snatching her up. 

 

“I got her! Let’s go!” Dean stated, moving with the mother. The mother ran quickly trying to outrun the meteor..but they weren’t going to outrun it. Dean...had to stop it. Dean set the daughter down turning towards the meteor.  “Keep going!” 

 

The mother nodded as she took her daughter bolting away, as Dean’s heart hurt, Dean turned looking down at Caspian. Dean had to protect his baby. Dean slid Caspian into a car for protection, before Dean slid a protective green force field that protected the car. Dean touched the force field with love, Dean closed his eyes almost wishing that Caspian’s face is the last thing he sees before he moved away to deal with the meteor. 

 

Dean moved making a force field in his hands to deal with the giant meteor forcing it back, Dean’s whole body shook at the mass pressing against it. When Dean’s body started to cave to the pressure, someone shot past him grabbing the meteor forcing it back as the bridge whined at the weight shaking. 

 

“Cas?” Dean panted shaking trying to keep the shield up as Castiel pressed the meteor back before he tried to keep it from crushing the bridge. “H-How did you know?” 

 

“Caspian was crying. He was worried.” Castiel panted. “I-I felt him. He called me to protect you.” Dean gave a soft smile as the bridge shook. 

 

“Enough of the cute things!” Dean choked out, as Dean tried to lift the meteor. Dean’s power started to short, Dean panted as he watched it. “Move it, Cas, I’m running out of juice!” 

 

“Working on it!” Castiel grunted his own legs starting to cave to the mass, as Dean’s eyes searched for a way out. 

 

“Wait! Can you hold it?!” Dean spoke getting an idea. 

 

“What?” Castiel grunted.

 

“Hold it by yourself for less than two minutes! Can you?!” Dean asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded before Dean let go of the meteor with his powers and started to charge his power. “I might be wiped after this. I’m using all I got.”

 

“Just...hurry…” Castiel grunted before Dean slammed his hand into the bridge, the bridge started to fade as Castiel choked out in surprise before they themselves faded, the meteor passed right through the whole bridge without harming it or the people before it sank into the ocean. Dean fell to his knees holding himself the second the meteor had crashed into the ocean. “D-Dean!”

 

“I’m okay.” Dean panted tiredly, as Dean turned to look towards the car Caspian was in and moved to it he let out a relieved sigh as he picked the baby out of the baby seat. Caspian continued to cry as Dean held him to his chest rocking him. “Hush, my love. It’s alright. I’m alright.” Dean moved to sit next to the abandoned car too tired to move, but...he couldn’t stand listening to his baby be upset. 

 

Caspian started to calm as tears slid down his face as he chewed on his fingers. Castiel moved to them looking them over with care before softly cupping Dean’s face as Dean leaned into it. Castiel felt a gust of air as the black hole closed itself up, as the parents let out a relieved sigh as Castiel touched Caspian’s face. 

 

“It’s over.” Dean breathed looking down at Caspian who smiled at Castiel calmed down. 

 

“Not quite.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned seeing a young adult standing behind them a bit away, wearing a white mask with a sad smiley face on it, a painted on tear in blue. The young adult stood in a black winter jacket, faux fur on his hood that was pulled up, however, black hair poked out from underneath. Dark jeans hugged his body and the black and white converses were slid on his feet with his white shoelaces untied and laid on the floor. The young adult stood with a hunched slouch, as though to make himself smaller, but despite the young adult still being a thinner average build. 

 

Castiel moved to help Dean up, as Caspian cooed as Dean held him closer. Caspian smiled up at Dean, drooling as Dean looked at the young adult who tilted his head staring at them when Dean looked down at the baby to wipe it away, still tending to his baby despite the person in front of him.

 

“Who are you?” Castiel spoke as the masked faced man turned his head towards Castiel ripping his eyes away from Dean. 

 

“...I am...Hollow.” The young adult spoke, staring at Castiel. 

 

“Did...you come from the black hole?” Dean asked gaining Hollow’s attention, Hollow tilted his head letting it lazily fall to his shoulder like before. 

 

“...Yes.” Hollow breathed, as Dean eyed him. 

 

“You’re not human,” Castiel stated as Hollow twisted his attention back to Castiel. “The radiation would have killed any human.” 

 

“...That I am not.” Hollow spoke in his emotionless voice.

 

“What is your purpose here?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“...My purpose…?” Hollow asked almost as though curious by the question when Caspian started to whimper hungry, as Dean moved to sit Caspian up, hold his head to his chest as Caspian sobbed fusing. Dean rocked him, trying to calm him as Castiel turned to look at Dean. 

 

“Is he okay?” Castiel asked. 

 

“He’s hungry, I haven’t fed hi-...” Dean paused when he noticed that Hollow had given his answer. Dean paled staring at Hollow, as Castiel noticed Dean’s fear. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean pointed a finger to Hollow, as Castiel slowly looked at Hollow who pointed a finger towards Caspian. Dean pulled Caspian closer to his chest as he turned almost blocking Caspian with his body as Castiel moved in front of him. “Dean. Take him and go.” 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke, but when Castiel didn’t respond Dean took the hint, quickly bolted down the bridge holding Caspian close as Hollow watched him run with his head tilt. 

 

“I will not let you harm them,” Castiel spoke as Hollow looked at him, sounding rather amused at his tone.

 

“No matter what you may do…” Hollow spoke as Castiel's eyes started to glow. “....I will find him.” 

 

“Over my dead body.” Castiel snapped. 

 

“....Not yet.” Hollow tilted his head. “...but hopefully soon,” Castiel growled as he moved towards Hollow who easily dodged the first punch. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s chest heaved as he stopped leaning back against a smashed building, the smoke was still thick off the rubble as Caspian continued to cry loudly.  Dean shushed the startled baby who cried so loudly he was shaking, as Dean moved to try to calm him. Rocking him Dean looked around with worry before he softly hummed to the baby. Caspian looked up slowly starting to calm as he looked up at Dean. 

 

“It’s alright, my love.” Dean shushed while Caspian was whimpering with silent tears down his eyes as Dean eyed him with so much love. “Let’s get you fed.” 

 

Dean brought Caspian closer holding him as Dean slid his finger into Caspian’s mouth as Caspian bit down, Caspian let the tears continue to fall till he was almost asleep as he drank the blood. When Caspian’s last bit of eyes closed, Dean pulled his bloody finger out, staring down at his sleeping baby. 

 

Was it safe to go home?

 

Yes, he has villains. 

 

Yes, he once almost had his location compromised…

 

But this...man. He knew exactly where they were. 

 

He  _ came _ here for Caspian. 

 

Was it safe to go home?

 

Or to one of his emergency shelters?

 

He had almost seven emergency shelters all along places in New York, but he didn’t have a diaper bag. Sam was missing, Castiel was being attacked, and Dean didn’t have any baby supplies in his hideouts. 

 

Dean let out a tired breath deciding one of his closest options was the best...if it was still there. Dean pulled Caspian closer to his chest as he walked through the damaged area of new york. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was lucky to have his safe house close by still intact, he cradled Caspian close in his arms as he slept on the couch with Caspian. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but curled close to Caspian after such a horrible draining day had made him unable to keep his eyes open. 

 

A pounding on the door made Dean jump at the sound, Caspian stirred but didn’t wake as Dean stared at the door. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice made Dean quickly throw the door open, seeing Sam and Castiel standing outside it. 

 

“Sam.” Dean choked out holding Sam, as Sam gave him a big hug back. “Are you okay?

 

“Yeah, plus I got out of school! Told you there was no school today.” Sam beamed as Dean ruffled his hair with a small chuckle. Dean’s eyes fell onto Castiel who was heavily bruised, Dean gave him worried eyes as Castiel placed down a baby crib with baby supplies cradled inside. 

 

“I got your message,” Castiel stated as Dean moved to him hugging him delicately. 

 

“I was so worried,” Dean whispered as Castiel softly held him back. “I have never abandoned you in a fight before.”

 

“You didn’t abandon me,” Castiel spoke pulling back. “You did what I asked and it helped me, I could not fight to my best ability with you and Caspian so close…I would be worried I would accidentally hurt you too.” Castiel cupped his face, and Dean leaned to it. “Are you both okay?”

 

“Yes.” Dean nodded. “Caspian has been sleeping since we got here. He’s worn out.” 

 

“So are you,” Castiel stated touching the tired bags under his eyes. “You should rest.” 

 

“You’re the one who survived a fight…” Dean stated with a sigh scoff. 

 

“I’m okay. He bolted when he realized he was losing. ” Castiel spoke as he pressed kisses to Dean’s face softly though Dean wasn’t sure how true that was, as Castiel moved to take the supplies from the baby crib, moving to stock the cabinets of the food and supplies. 

 

Caspian made a noise, as Sam softly touched him on the couch. 

 

“It’s okay, little nephew,” Sam stated touching Caspian’s face who started to fuss, Dean moved to Caspian, knowing the smell instantly that the young baby needed to be changed. 

 

“It’s okay, Caspian. Daddy brought the diaper bag.” Dean pressed kisses to Caspian’s face. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel turned as Dean turned to him. “I’ll take the first watch.” 

 

Dean hesitated as Dean hesitantly nodded, taking the roller crib towards the single bedroom with him. Dean changed Caspian who tiredly moved but allowed Dean to change him without waking up to much. Dean softly slid the baby into the crib, which Caspian happily went to sleep once again now clean. Dean softly climbed in bed, the sheets slightly dusty as he brushed the dust away as much as he could, he slid his hand into the crib just needing to holding his baby in some way and was surprised how quickly sleep overcame him.

 


	2. Happy Birthday

Dean grunted when Castiel shook him softly, Dean’s eyes opened as Castiel eyed him with concern.

“What’s wrong?” Dean mumbled sitting up.

“You have slept the full eight hours required for your body.” Castiel stated as Dean made a face. 

“Castiel. it's okay to sleep in.” Dean groaned as Castiel tilted his head. 

“Your body will become tired if you remain asleep.” Castiel blinked as Dean twisted to bury his face in his pillow.

“People sleep in, Castiel.” Dean groaned as he tried to twist to go back to sleep, however, when Caspian started to fuss Dean sat up. “If it’s not you, it’s him.” 

Dean sat up moving to the crib and collecting his fussy baby who glanced around upset.The second the baby was in Dean’s arms, he softly calmed but he still let out silent tears burying his face into Dean’s chest. 

“It’s okay, little one.” Dean comforted the crying child as Dean moved to sit back on the bed as he rocked Caspian. “...What has happened?”

Castiel glanced at him as Dean nodded towards the now off television on the couch, Castiel eyed it before looking back to Dean.

“I know you know,” Dean stated. “You would have been keeping an eye out for what we are dealing with, with Hollow.”

“He’s looking for him.” Castiel hesitated as he moved to take a seat next to Dean. “It’s been too quiet since Hollow came. No news on a masked figure. Nothing. Too Quiet.”

“So...What are our options since he’s not giving up.” Dean looked down at Caspian, knowing what Castiel was hinting.

“Well, Logically we have staying here and running.” Castiel started. “Either way.” 

“We lose.” Dean sighed. “It’s a matter of time before he finds this place...running might be our only chance.” 

“...Then I’ll take him and go.” Castiel spoke moving to the baby but Dean refused to let him take the baby. “I’ll come back when he’s safe.”

“You aren’t going anywhere without me.” Dean scoffed.

“Dean.” Castiel sighed as Dean shook his head no. “I’d have a better chance with...just us. Till I can handle Hollow, someone needs to draw the fire away from you and Sam-” 

“Because I’m  _ human _ .” Dean scoffed. “I’m not human, I’m a superhero. I am fully capable of handling myself.” 

Dean stared at Castiel as he bit his fingers to feed Caspian, Dean started not feeling it as he slid his finger into the baby’s mouth. Which the one-month-old sucked as he looked between his parents, tears slid down his cheek. Castiel sighed softly touching Dean’s face, as the baby calmed. 

“He’s not the only one we have to worry about,” Castiel whispered as Sam walked in, Dean turned to look at Sam as Dean slowly understood his meaning.

Sam wasn’t strong or powerful.

He was a small human boy.

A small boy who wouldn’t survive a fight. 

“Dean…?....Cas?” Sam whispered as he rubbed his eyes. “I had a bad dream.” 

“I got him.” Castiel spoke as he moved to Sam, softly picking him up. Castiel gave him a glance before walking away with Sam. Dean looked down at his beautiful son who was staring up at him. God, how beautiful he was. Caspian reached out holding his finger tenderly. 

Castiel was right.

They couldn’t stay together...not at the risk of Sam….

He couldn’t leave Sam alone. 

Castiel...was more prepared to handle protecting Caspian.

He would be able to live without sleep. 

Not Dean.

“You’ll be good with daddy, right?” Dean felt tears sliding down his face as he kissed his little forehead. “It will be only a short while.” 

God. This...would kill him. 

This little being.

The little boy who changed his whole life. 

Dean would give him the moon and stars.

Caspian wiggled and cooed as Dean pulled his fingers from his mouth now that the baby was done feeding. The baby contently holding the finger tightly as he beamed up at his mother not understanding that this might be their last time of seeing each other...for such a long time.

Dean pressed a couple more kisses to Caspian’s nose as Castiel returned, Dean looked up at Castiel with tears before he stood walking to him Dean with shaking fingers offered half of everything beautiful in the world to Castiel. Never had they been apart. Now…

“T-Take him. Please.” Dean sobbed. “K-Keep our son safe. Make sure...you show him love and understanding...and don’t lock him away from the world.” Dean spoke as if they would never see each other again. Dean kept soothing his son’s face, as Caspian kept his eyes on Dean. 

“It won’t be forever.” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head obviously understanding Castiel’s words. “I will end this with Hollow as quickly as possible.” 

“I know.” Dean sniffed, as Caspian noticed Dean’s upset feelings and instantly started to fuss again. 

This was going to kill him. 

When Caspian started to cry his almost beautiful sounding cries, Dean softly gave his face one more kiss. Caspian is crying loudly wiggling as Dean submitted taking him once more. 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean held him so tightly to his chest holding him. 

“I-I just need to change him, for the road.” Dean lied as he grabbed for the baby bag, when a swooshing noise and banging from behind Dean’s back made Sam scream from the kitchen. Dean turn to see Hollow in the bedroom, he had appeared throwing Castiel through the bedroom wall and straight into the living room. “Cas!” 

Hollow was paying Dean no mind. Dean cradled the baby closer as he made his green colored powers wrap like a metal cover around his fist, he moved to punch Hollow but...Hollow turned from castiel and caught his fist with no care. Dean watched as in Hollow’s grip on Dean’s fist, Dean’s power...was useless. He watched his power short circuit in his hands and fully disappear. 

Hollow turned away from Dean trying to get his power to work again, but his power is diminished. His power sparks but it doesn’t start up again. 

“Dean, go!” Castiel spoke standing grunting, as Dean didn’t hesitate, sliding past Hollow he grabbed for Sam’s hand. Hollow more focused on Castiel, pays no mind to the three who slid past him. Dean grabbing for the diaper bag as they did, and Hollow’s mask slowly turned towards them the second they get to the door. Dean gives him a glance before quickly bolting with the kids out the door. 

“Dean?” Sam called worried as Dean lead him down the stairs. Dean slid the baby into the baby seat in Castiel’s car. 

“Get in. Hurry.” Dean spoke with worry as Sam climbed into the car. Dean looked over to make sure his seatbelt was on, moving to reverse. When Castiel forced the drivers door open, Dean jumped ready to fight as blood slid down Castiel’s nose. 

“Scoot over,” Castiel commanded.

Dean moved to the passenger as Castiel got in, reversing he sped out of there. 

“Where’s Hollow?” Dean glanced around. 

“Pinned his arm in the pipes on the walls.” Castiel spoke. “Used the opportunity to get back. It won’t hold him for long.” Dean reached a hand back to calm Caspian who was wheezing obviously upset and cried hard. 

“It’s Okay, Casp.” Dean touched his toes as Caspian slowly started to calm down. “Don’t cry anymore, little bug.” Caspian started to calm as Dean smiled at him which slowly brought smiles to his face. When a car was thrown towards them, Castiel quickly swerved avoiding the cars being thrown at them. 

“Looks like it didn’t hold him long.” Dean turned to look at Castiel as he gave him a look, hollow floated above them using purple glow of power to toss car. 

“I got an idea.” Castiel turned going down the freeway, heading towards a tunnel. Castiel drove into a tunnel as Hollow hovered over the bridge. He used his power to start lifting the bridge when Castiel’s car shot out of the other side. Hollow tossed another car, trying to slow down the vehicle when the car was hit hard into a tree. Hollow landed forcing the passenger open, he found Castiel alone in the car. 

“Where...is...he?” Hollow turned his head in a growl.

“I won’t let you have my son.” Castiel grunted weakly, blood sliding down his face. 

“....Who said I wanted your son?” Hollow spat.

“Wha...What?” Castiel choked out before Hollow grabbed him yanking him from the car and knocked him out with a harsh punch.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the street holding Caspian in his baby carrier, with Sam holding his hand. They walked quickly and quietly through the street, not noticing the people who stopped when they passed to stare at them. 

“My feet hurt,” Sam spoke as Dean nodded. 

“I know, Sammy. We are almost there.” Dean spoke as Caspian giggled and chewed on his hands happy for the movement. 

When all the people on the street, just...stopped. 

Dean continued to walk when Sam’s hand slipped out of Dean’s hand. Dean stopped noticing Sam wasn’t following. 

“Sam-” Dean paused when he noticed every single person on the street just pause. There was no movement. Just silence. “S-Sam!” Dean moved to him, cupping his face trying to get a reaction. 

Nothing.

“ **_Dean Winchester._ ** ” Everyone in the area spoke in unison. “ **_There is no running._ ** ” 

Dean tried to shake Sam out of it, tried to make him follow but Sam wouldn’t move.

“Sam? Sam?!” Dean cupped his face trying to make him look at him, this...Hollow...was controlling him.

“ **I have your sworn. I have your brother.”** All spoke in unison. “ **I have the world.** ”

Dean tried to shake Sam out of it, but nothing Dean did worked. 

“ **_You will surrender to me...or they shall suffer.”_ ** They spoke as Dean started to watch people start to line up in the street on the light rail tracks, laying down as Sam slowly started to follow them.

“SAM STOP! SAM!” Dean turned to see the light rail coming, the driver under the same power. He...wasn’t going to stop. “I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! PLEASE!” Dean gripped Sam tightly as he tried to keep him from walking onto the track. The light rail came to a sudden stop, stopping in front of fifteen people who were laying on the track. 

“ **_Meet me by Straten Park in fifteen and the children will not be harmed.”_ ** The voices echoed before the power let them...go. People held their heads as the people who stood in front of the train stood up unharmed, as Sam blinked confused. 

“Dean?” Sam blinked as Dean gave him a huge hug, before he made sure Sam was okay. Before giving him one last hug he looked at his watch. 

“We need to go. Now.” Dean choked out upset, as he instantly waved down a taxi, Climbing in with the kids he strapped them in. He had to keep them safe.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Dean climbed out of the taxi, he bolted as he moved towards the park. Sam and Caspian were safe...for now. He slammed himself into the metal of the swing set his chest heaving, glancing down at the watch. He was a minute late. 

“You’re late.” Hollow now stood next to him as Dean panted standing up straight in surprise. 

“I-I rushed.” Dean panted. “I-I’m only a little late.”

“I said fifteen minutes.” Hollow spoke as he slowly sat down in the swing. “But...I do notice your party is a little short.” He commented noting that Sam and Caspian weren’t there. 

“You honestly thought I would bring them?” Dean panted as Hollow tilted his head.

“...No….” Hollow spoke softly as he ushered to the other swing. “Take a seat.” Dean hesitated but slowly took a seat, the sun was setting and hollow’s masked faced towards his shoes as they sat silently on the swing. 

Dean expected...a battle...or something…

...but sitting here...like this...he felt like he was sitting with a small kid...lost….and alone…

“How...old are you anyways?” Dean hesitated as Hollow turned his head towards him. “You...seem like a kid.”

“...I’m fifteen,” Hollow spoke looking away again. He was just a kid. 

“Where...are you parents?” Dean asked as Hollow stopped letting himself swing lightly. 

“...” Hollow didn’t say anything.

“You know...your mom and dad? Where are they?” Dean asked as Hollow looked down at the floor. 

“...My mom used to take me here.” Hollow spoke. “When I was little…” 

“Here…?” Dean glanced around. Was this kid from earth? “...I didn’t realize you were from earth.”

“...I am.” Hollow stated. “I grew up here…” Hollow went quiet again.

“You know, I grew up here too.” Dean spoke as Hollow hesitantly glanced at him. “I once spent a night sleeping under that slide over there after I ran away from home.” 

“...You did?” Hollow’s mask stared at him.

“I was a dumb kid.” Dean confessed. “It was during my parent's divorce...I got in a fight with my mom and ran away.”

“Did...she ever come back to collect you?” Hollow asked.

“...No,” Dean whispered running his fingers through his hair. “...She wasn’t...well.” 

“Where’s...your mom now?” Hollow asked as Dean gave him a soft sad smile.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me...deal?” Dean offered as Hollow slowly nodded. “...My mom is in the hospital. She’s getting better.” Dean pointed to his head lightly tapping it. “My dad leaving her was hard but she’s...doing better...I even...brought Caspian...Don’t tell Cas though. ” 

“You did?” Hollow asked. 

“Sam’s not ready to see her yet, but...she held Caspian and just...couldn’t stop saying how beautiful he was...She cried.” Dean hummed. “It...was the best I’ve seen her. She asked me to come again, and I was so happy.” Dean smiled as Dean elbowed the kid. “What about yours?”

“...My mom died.” Hollow whispered as Dean looked at him softly. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Dean touched his back, Hollow tensed but slowly relaxed. “...How did she die.”

“I was two…” Hollow explained. “I wasn’t in control of my powers and I…” Hollow grew silent as his fist clenched. “...I killed him.” Hollow breathed obviously upset as Dean stared at him.

“H-Him?” Dean breathed, as Hollow hesitantly moved to take off his mask. Dean held his breath, as the boy revealed his face. A pale boy, with black shaggy hair, slowly turned his star-like eyes towards him. “C...Casp?”

Caspian looked at him with tears in his eyes, as Dean took his hand. Looking confused and upset, as Caspian starts to cry. 

“Mom…” Caspian choked out as Dean held wrapped his arms around him. 

“Casp. It’s okay.” Dean held him tightly. 

“No, it’s not.” Caspian sobbed as he nuzzled him. “It’s all his fault. If he wasn’t so scared of me. You’d still be alive.” 

“Who’s fault, baby?” Dean asked as Caspian looked away. “...Castiel.”

“It was an accident...I...It wasn’t my fault.” Caspian started to cry. 

“Of course not.” Dean squeezed him tightly. “Baby-”

“I just want you, back.” Caspian wheezed. “I just want to grow up with you.” 

This was breaking his heart as he only squeezed him back. Dean didn’t know how to make it better. How could he promise not to die? 

“...You just wanted to throw me a party, and dad wouldn’t allow it. He said I...I wasn’t ready...You were screaming, he was screaming. I just...wanted him to stop making you upset...The knife...just moved I didn’t-” Caspian cried as Dean held him tighter. 

“I promise. I promise I won’t let you grow up alone.” Dean breathed as his eyes fell onto someone behind Caspian, Dean stood moving in front of Caspian as Castiel stood beat upholding a car in his hands in anger. “CASTIEL! STOP!” 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Castiel growled.

“I-I can’t.” Dean sobbed. “Please...Castiel...It’s our son.” Castiel stopped, his body hesitated as his eyes slid to Caspian. Castiel slowly lowered the car in his hands as he looked like he was staring at a ghost. 

“Caspian?” Castiel spoke blinking in surprise, as Dean turned to look at Caspian. “How is this possible?” 

“I stole your ring.” Caspian sniffed hesitantly holding out the similar ring to Castiel’s that now sat on Dean’s finger as a wedding ring. 

“Caspian, that is powers beyond you and me.” Castiel snapped as Caspian frowned. “You can’t change the past.” 

“Castiel.” Dean tried to calm him, as Caspian glared at Castiel.

“ _ Even _ if-” Caspian started but Castiel angrily shushed him.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Castiel growled as Caspian went silent. “How  _ dare _ you as my son do such a thing. Do you realize the damage you have caused?!” 

“Castiel  _ STOP!” _ Dean begged. “PLEASE! He did it for me!” 

“Wh...what?” Castiel paused as Dean wrapped his arms around him. 

“...I die.” Dean whispered as he cried. “Castiel I die because of this. Of the anger. Please. I know it's hard… you're so logical but you have to...be human. You have to be understanding… please...try for me.” 

Castiel slowly started to submit wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. When they pulled back they moved to talk to Caspian but...he was gone. 

“Caspian?” Dean spoke.

“Let’s go home…” Castiel spoke as he started to lead him away. 

“But-” Dean started as Castiel wrapped an arm around him pressing a kiss on Dean’s forehead. Leading him away, Dean couldn’t help but glancing back to the empty swing. 

“Where are Sam and Caspian?” Castiel asked as Dean hummed. 

“In the one place, you wouldn’t think to look,” Dean stated as Castiel blinked at him as Dean lead the way.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked up the steps of the mental health facility, Castiel holding his hand as they walked towards the Garden. They could hear someone reading a story as Dean looked up seeing Sam reading a story to the baby in the baby carrier. Sam sat on his mom’s lap as Mary listened to his words holding him tightly with love. 

Dean gave them a loving smile as they walked up. 

“Dean! CAS!” Sam moved to hug them as Dean took the hug happily. Before Sam moved to Castiel, Castiel picked him up with love as Sam chuckled. 

“Aw, do I have to give them up?” Mary spoke as her nurse sat close by keeping watch just in case though Mary was getting so much better. 

“Not yet, mom.” Dean spoke as he kneeled down picking up his loving baby boy who scrunched his face, very fast asleep. Dean gave his loving son a kiss, but Caspian remained asleep. “We were wondering if we...can join your picnic?” 

Mary watched as Dean softly took Castiel’s hand as Mary let out a soft smile. 

“I don’t see why not.” Mary spoke with a wink as Sam giggled when Castiel moved to sit, and Dean took a seat as well. Happy to the family time, he never thought he’d ever be granted. As Caspian yawned gaining his attention as Dean smiled lovingly at his young son, hoping to keep his promise. 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two year old Caspian sat in his pajamas playing with a toy car as Dean got his birthday cake ready, slathering frosting on the cake as Caspian smiled up at his mother.

“Look at you being all smiley.” Dean commented smiling at his baby boy. “Such a loving little one-” Dean flinched when the door slammed shut, Dean moved to hide the cake behind his back when Castiel came in. “Hey honey-!”

“What is this?” Castiel snapped holding an invite to the kids in the neighborhood. Caspian glanced over curiously as Dean choked out.

“I thought Caspian deserved to have an actual party.” Dean choked out.

“He’s not ready.” Castiel snapped slamming down the invite. 

“I think he is,” Dean stated, Caspian looked at his parents sucking his thumb slightly upset by their yelling. 

“Absolutely not!” Castiel scoffed angry before mumbling. “...He’s still in his pajamas.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean laughed. Caspian blinked as Castiel picked him up. 

“Let’s get you changed big guy, they will be here any minute. Remember to use your powers to hide your eyes with the humans. Any color you want okay?” Castiel walked away.

Dean watched them go with a happy sigh, he licked the knife of frosting turning away. He was having a sense of Deja Vu...but he didn’t know why. 

“Dean, the presents are done,” Mary called from the guest bedroom as Sam poked his head out. 

“He’s spoiled.” Sam laughed as Mary ruffled his hair. 

“Well, he’s my cutie, he’s allowed to be,” Dean commented, when Castiel came out with a handsomely dressed Caspian using his powers to show blue eyes, Dean moved to him giving him kisses. 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke when dean pulled his face away, Dean noticed Castiel touch his nose, pulling his fingers back bright neon pink slid down Dean’s nose. Dean went to touch it himself blinking down at it surprised when their eyes connected. Dean gave castiel a loving smiled as Castiel pulled him into a soft and loving kiss his fingers sliding over his belly. 

“Happy birthday, Caspian.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I had a lot of fun! <3 Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
